Down to the Wire/Transcript
Chief Elizabeth Ripley (serious): , President Hewett's decision to withdraw from the Unified Nations was a victory for SOMBRA. We cannot let the international crisis escalate! Carmen (thinking): That's why we're in Montreal! Intel shows that SOMBRA's leader is here! Chief Ripley: We'll need more info to find him, but we won't be idle. Our priority is to contact the Canadian Prime Minister, Jason Stone. Chief Ripley: Armed with the drive from SOMBRA's satellite, we can finally prove they're a threat! Chief Ripley: By forcing SOMBRA out of the shadows, we can put a stop to whatever they're planning! Chief Ripley: Stone is hosting a hockey match between Canada and the United Kingdom, promoting international peace. Let's go grab his attention! Jonah (pumped): I'll come with you and Carmen, ! You can't have too much security! At the game... Jason (welcoming): <Rank> ! Welcome to Montreal! Jason: Like you, I'm working towards maintaining the peace. Occasions like these bring nations together and promote peace! That's my priority! Carmen: That's why we're here. Could we have a few moments to talk? has vital information about a global criminal organization. Jason (thinking): I have a few concerns of my own I'd like to discuss. Let's talk in private after the game. Jason (winking): Until then, enjoy the match with my other guests! Moments later... Carmen (serious): I'm glad Stone's eager to listen, , but we shouldn't wait. If El Rey is in Montreal- (A goal is scored and cheers erupt from the crowd) GOOOAAAAL! Carmen (excited): Look, ! Canada just scored! Everyone in here is going crazy! Carmen (thinking): As I was- Jonah (shocked): , the Prime Minister's down! Carmen (confused): What do you mean, he's standing- Carmen (shocked) Oh God, Stone's collapsed! Carmen (determined): I'll secure the room, . You check on Stone! Chapter 1 Investigate Hockey Skybox. Carmen Martinez: Stone's dead! Someone strangled him! Carmen: How could they have killed Stone while we were right here with him? Carmen: How can we bring down El Rey when the only person willing to listen to us is dead? Carmen: We must solve this case, fast! Someone here must've witnessed the murder! Hector: Unfortunately, , I'm the only guest left. But I'm happy to assist... This is truly tragic! Carmen: Wait, you look familiar. You're Hector Montoya, the Goodwill Ambassador from the Olympics! Hector: Quite right, . Stone personally invited me for the game, thinking my presence would foster a spirit of peace. Hector: It seems he was tragically mistaken. Carmen: Looks like we have our first lead, ! We'll have to ask you some questions, Mr. Montoya! Carmen: If you think that hockey puck might give us more witnesses. We'd better retrieve the faded text! Carmen: The pressure is on, ! We've got an assassin to catch! Ask Hector Montoya if he witnessed the murder. '' Carmen: We appreciate you speaking to us. Did you witness the Prime Minister's murder? Hector: No, the only person I saw talking to Stone was you, . Hector: As for the murder, I was too enthralled by the game. Hector: Stone was a peace-loving man, fighting for order under difficult circumstances. His death saddens me. I abhor violence. Carmen: Thank you, Mr Montoya. Stay close until this investigation is over. We may need to talk to you again. ''Examine Faded Puck. Carmen: This hockey puck's dedicated to the victim... by a certain Prince Rupert. Carmen: Prince Rupert? Is that Count Rupert we met in our first investigation, ? He's the Queen of England's nephew! Carmen: Wow, that brings back memories. We've had a lot of adventures since then! Carmen: Whatever brought Prince Rupert here, we'd better talk to him! Ask Prince Rupert why he's at the game. Carmen: Prince Rupert? You're a long way from your polo fields. Rupert: Hockey and polo aren't that different. It's essentially the same game, but without the grass and horses! Rupert: Prime Minister Stone invited one to take part in this match. Doing one's duty as heir to the Throne, slumming it in the colonies and all that. Carmen: So you weren't in the skybox at the time of the murder. Rupert: Actually, one was. One only played for the first faceoff, representing the Crown on the ice. One then joined Stone and the rest of his guests. Carmen: Did you see his attacker? Rupert: Regretfully, no. Now, one has had a frightfully tiring day. One was the guest of honor of a ceremony opening the Hockey Hall of Fame this morning. Carmen: You could have told me how annoying the Prince was, . Who talks about themselves in the third person? Carmen: But he did mention the victim attended an opening ceremony at the Hockey Hall of Fame. Carmen: Perhaps the killer was on the guest list? Let's have a look around the Hall of Fame and find out! Investigate Hockey Hall of Fame. Carmen: I know finding Prime Minister Stone's killer is our priority, but I'm worried we should be hunting for El Rey! Carmen: But it looks like you've found some clues, . That handkerchief is spotted with blood. Where there's blood, there's a lead! Carmen: And that garbage can is worth searching through! It wouldn't be the first time we've found discarded evidence! Examine Trash Can. Carmen: , what's Jonah's phone doing in the trash? Carmen: I don't like prying, , but I agree we should investigate. I'll let you unlock Jonah's phone! Examine Jonah's Phone. Carmen: Jonah's phone opened to his messages to Marina. I guess we shouldn't- Carmen: Wait! These messages were sent moments before the Prime Minister's murder! Carmen: Jonah obviously didn't lose his phone, he's trying to hide that he was texting his girlfriend when he should've been on full alert! Carmen: I can't believe it's come to this but Jonah's got some explaining to do! Talk to Jonah Karam about his text messages. Carmen: Jonah, found your phone. Jonah: Look, I can explain those messages... Carmen: What were you thinking?! You specifically asked to be there as backup, but you spent your time texting Marina! Jonah: You're right, , it was stupid. I got distracted and Stone was killed on my watch! Jonah: I was so embarrassed, I threw my phone away. I'm sorry, . Carmen: The stakes are too high for mistakes, Jonah. Do you realize this makes you a suspect? Jonah: Are you kidding? I'd take a bullet for the Bureau... and my hitman days are over! Why would I kill the Prime Minister? Carmen: You're on thin ice, Jonah! Don't slip up again! Examine Handkerchief. Carmen: Alright, let's get the blood from that handkerchief to Lars! Analyze Blood. Lars: The blood you collected from that handkerchief answers many questions about this murder, ! Lars: Both the blood and the saliva it was mixed with belong to Stone. The handkerchief was probably stuffed into his mouth to muffle any cries. Carmen: So the killer silenced Stone with that handkerchief! No wonder we didn't hear anything over the cheering crowd! Lars: I also found traces of tetrahydrozoline in that sample, a chemical that has no place inside anyone's mouth. Lars: Tetrahydrozoline is an active ingredient in eye drops. It transferred from the killer's handkerchief to the victim's blood while it was in his mouth. Carmen: The evidence is before our eyes! Our killer uses eye drops! Autopsy Victim's Body. Grace: I never expected to have a world leader on my table, . Grace: The lacerations on Stone's neck indicate he was strangled with some kind of garrote wire. He would've died in seconds. Carmen: I can't believe how quickly it happened. Strangled while everyone was cheering after that goal! Then the killer slips away without a trace! Grace: Not entirely. The killer left a brown substance on the back of Stone's neck, which turned out to be gravy. Grace: The gravy contains traces of melted cheese... common ingredients of the Canadian dish, poutine! Carmen: And there was a buffet in the skybox. This clue satisfies my appetite for justice, ... we're looking for a killer who eats poutine! Later... Carmen: I'm trying to keep my spirits up, , but it's hard to stay optimistic! Carmen: Stone was murdered under our noses... and solid leads are scarce! Carmen: Jonah dropped the ball sending love notes to Marina, when he should've been paying attention. But I can't see him murdering Stone. Carmen: Hector Montoya and Prince Rupert were both invited by the Prime Minister, and claim they didn't see the killer. Carmen: We must also understand what El Rey's role in this is! I refuse to believe his presence in Montreal is a coincidence! Carmen: After all, Stone was murder seconds before we could show him BØB's drive and prove SOMBRA's existence! Carmen: , we should go to the press. The public deserves to know Stone is dead and that the leader of a criminal organization could be responsible! Chief Ripley: Absolutely not, Carmen! We'd risk a worldwide panic! And we've no evidence that SOMBRA murdered Stone! Elliot: We do now! I've intercepted a SOMBRA transmission... Elliot: And it says El Rey was the Prime Minister's killer! Chapter 2 Carmen Martinez: , I don't believe in coincidences. Stone's killed seconds before we show him proof of SOMBRA's schemes... Carmen: And I'll be damned if El Rey isn't responsible! Carmen: We should inform the media! The public's entitled to know Stone's been murdered! Chief Ripley: Absolutely not! We'd risk a worldwide panic! And there's no evidence that SOMBRA murdered Stone! Elliot: There is now! I've intercepted a SOMBRA transmission! Listen to this: "I've eliminated the rock. The stage is set. E.R." Elliot: E.R. clearly stands for El Rey and "the rock" must be a codename for Stone! Carmen: So El Rey killed Stone?! , that means he was in the skybox with us! Carmen: This case just got bigger! Find the Prime Minister's killer and we find El Rey! Carmen: It's the moment we've been waiting for, , shutting down SOMBRA for good! Elliot: Then you'd better hurry to Stone's apartment... El Rey's message was transmitted from there! Investigate Rooftop Terrace. Carmen: No sign of El Rey, , the apartment's deserted! Carmen: But I see you found some clues on the balcony. Stone's laptop and an open briefcase! Carmen: There's a picture of Stone shaking hands with someone. He's vaguely familiar... Carmen: Let's run his face through the database! Carmen: , let's make sure killing Stone will be El Rey's downfall! Examine Unidentified Man. Carmen: I knew the man in the picture looked familiar... that's Ronin Ozawa! Carmen: Last time we saw Ronin, he was working for the Yakuza, selling weapons and recruiting SOMBRA's assassins! Carmen: I still can't believe he got a plea bargain in Japan. We should've never let Ronin go! Carmen: What's he doing in Canada so close to the Prime Minister? Let's bring Ronin in and ask him! Ask Ronin Ozawa about his meeting with Stone. Carmen: Long time no see, Ronin. What was your business with Prime Minister Stone? Ronin: Ever since you cut me loose, I have been dealing in information. You wouldn't believe what people will pay to know the things I can find out! Ronin: I met with Stone over a meal of poutine to discuss some of my recent... discoveries. He was very interested in what I had to say. Carmen: Care to share those discoveries with us? Ronin: Not unless you're paying! Ronin: I don't even like being here, Canada is too cold. The atmosphere dries my eyes out! Carmen: You're always had ties to SOMBRA, Ronin. If discovers you've been running the whole thing, you're going down for good! Examine Victim's Laptop. Carmen: The victim's laptop opened to his emails. No sense reading them here, let's send them to Elliot! Analyze Victim's Emails. Elliot: , there's something in the victim's emails you'll want to see! Elliot: Stone received a message before the match, confirming a meeting with a Georgina Wells. Elliot: I managed to match this Georgina to one of Asal's aliases! Carmen: What? Asal was meeting with Stone? Carmen: We warned her to stay away, but she's here anyway... And now the Prime Minister's dead! Carmen: We know El Rey's someone we've met, . We always assumed it'd be a man... what if we're mistaken? Carmen: You're right, no point speculating. We need to talk to Asal! Ask Asal Hawaa why she met with Stone. Asal: You startled me, ! I almost spilled poutine on my dress! Carmen: Asal, we told you to stay away! But here you are meeting with Stone, the very night he's murdered! Carmen: We've always tried to trust you, but it's getting hard not believing you're El Rey! Asal: El Rey?! I'm here undercover to protect Stone, not kill him! I came to warn him he was in danger! Carmen: Well, you didn't do a very good job! He died just meters from you! Asal: You can talk, you were there too! And your weapons expert seemed pretty busy playing with his phone! Carmen: That's enough! We're taking you in, Asal! El Rey or not, it's clear we're not on the same side! Examine Briefcase. Carmen: , the classified folder you found in Stone's briefcase must've contained some pretty important information to deserve such a lock! But it's empty now! Carmen: There's a number on that folder. Let's see if Elliot can identify it! Analyze Security Folder. Elliot: , I know who stole those files from Stone's briefcase! It was El Rey! Carmen: How can you be so sure? Elliot: The number on the empty folder matches a classified dossier from the Canadian Secret Service... about SOMBRA! Carmen: Stone already knew about SOMBRA? Elliot: Not much. But his agents correctly concluded that BØB's crash on Canadian soil was part of a larger conspiracy! Carmen: So Stone would've believed us about SOMBRA's plans! Too bad El Rey got to him first! Elliot: That's why El Rey stole those files! But he made a mistake. I found a piece of metal in the lock mechanism. El Rey picked his way in! Carmen: So El Rey likes to pick locks, ? Let's see him pull that trick when you lock him up for good! Carmen: We've got another piece of evidence against El Rey, , but the biggest mystery remains: who is he? Carmen: I still can't believe SOMBRA's leader was in that skybox with us! You're right, we should have another look at the crime scene! Let's go! Investigate VIP Buffet. Carmen: That cigarette case has the SOMBRA symbol carved into it! Would El Rey be brazen enough to walk around with an object like this? Carmen: Those tobacco leaves should help identify who it belongs to! Let's gather a sample! Carmen: An if that broken camera's still working, we should put it back together! Examine Broken Camera. Carmen: Go ahead and press play on that security camera, . Maybe there's some footage of the murder! Start of recording... Jonah: There must be some evidence around here that missed. If I can just find it, I'll- Jonah: A security camera! That might have recorded the murder! (The camera blurs with static as Jonah reaches for the camera) Jonah: Let me just grab- (The camera is filled with static as it breaks) Jonah: ........ End of recording... Carmen: Did you see that, ? Jonah was looking for evidence we might've missed... Carmen: ...Then climbed up and broke this security camera! What was he thinking, compromising the crime scene?! Carmen (shocked): What?! you can't possibly think Jonah would've broken that camera deliberately to sabotage the investigation? Carmen: I can't bear to think of the implications... Could Jonah have betrayed us all this time? Surely, he can't be El Rey! Carmen: We've got no choice, . We need to talk to Jonah again. Talk to Jonah about the security camera. Carmen: Jonah, what were you doing investigating the crime scene? Do you realize you compromised crucial evidence?! Jonah: I know, ! I feel like an idiot... that camera could've captured the murder and I destroyed it! Carmen: It's not like you to drop the ball TWICE in the same investigation! Do you expect us to believe it was an accident? Jonah: You're accusing me of killing the Prime Minister? Or worse... that I'm El Rey? Jonah: You seriously think I'd betray the Bureau?! Jonah: I know I made a mistake texting Marina. I wanted to redeem myself and help find more evidence. Jonah: So I picked the lock on the skybox door and searched the room for clues. But now you're accusing me of sabotage? Carmen: I've always trusted you like family, Jonah. But if it turns out you killed Stone, there's nothing I'll be able to do for you. Examine Tobacco Leaves. Carmen: Let's get that sample to Lars. We must find out who this SOMBRA cigarette case belongs to! Analyze Tobacco Bits. Lars: Good thing you got a sample of that tobacco, . There was just enough to roll a cigarette! Carmen (disgusted): Do you think now's the time to be smoking a lab sample, Lars?! Lars: Sorry! I didn't smoke it all... I got you a DNA profile first! Turns out Hector Montoya rolls his own cigarettes too! Carmen: And he keeps them in a SOMBRA-engraved case! , Montoya's got some explaining to do! Ask Hector about his cigarette case. Hector (holding a bottle of eye drops): Pardon me, , this stadium air is drying out my eyes. Hector (smiling): care to join me for some poutine? I'm sampling some of the local delicacies! Carmen: No, Mr Montoya. We wanted to ask you about your cigarette case. Can you tell us- Hector (relieved): Thank goodness you found that. I'm always losing important things! This morning, I lost my hotel key and had to pick the lock to get back into my room! Carmen: This is the second time we've found you with SOMBRA paraphernalia. How dumb do you think we are?! Hector: I told you, I'm a collector of ancient South American antiquities... This case is one of my most prized possessions! Hector: You sparked my interest in Brazil when you asked me about their flyer, and I've collected pieces ever since. Hector: But my hobbies aside, I'm still an ambassador for peace, and I don't appreciate your insinuations! Carmen: Let's hope your fascination didn't extend to murder! Because if you killed Stone, the next item for your collection will be a prison uniform! Later... Carmen: The stakes are higher than ever, , We're not only hunting for the Prime Minister's assassin, the killer is none other than SOMBRA's leader! Carmen: I keep wonder about Asal. We've been crossing paths from the beginning... is it possible she's our nemesis? Carmen: And Ronin's always been affiliated with SOMBRA. Perhaps he's been running it all along! Carmen: , the longer this investigation takes, the higher the risk El Rey slips through our grasp! Carmen: And let's not forget SOMBRA already manipulated the US into leaving the Unified Nations. Political tensions are at their peak! Chief Ripley: Carmen Martinez, explain yourself! How DARE you disobey my orders! Carmen: What do you mean, Chief? Chief Ripley: I TOLD you not to go to the press... and yet Stone's murder is all over the news! Chapter 3 Carmen Martinez: The stakes are high, . We're not only hunting for the Prime Minister's assassin... the killer is none other than El Rey! Carmen: We came to Montreal to warn Stone about SOMBRA's hand in the world crisis, but El Rey got there first! Chief Ripley: Carmen Martinez, explain yourself! How DARE you disobey my orders! Chief Ripley (holding a newspaper): Stone's murder is all over the newspapers! Carmen: What? Chief... I had nothing to do with this! Chief Ripley (putting newspaper down): Imagine the consequences if the press got wind of SOMBRA's involvement! Chief Ripley: , you can thank your partner for the added pressure! Now the public's demanding answers about Stone's murder! Carmen: Chief, I swear I- Carmen: You're right, , there's no time for arguing. Let's take a closer look at the Hall of Fame. We know the killer got rid of evidence there! Investigate Hockey Showcases. Carmen: , I swear I didn't call the press about this investigation. But now we need answers quicker than ever! Carmen: Let's unlock that phone... and we'd better fix whatever those broken pieces are while we're at it! Carmen: And this map... it marks the location where BØB crashed! Carmen: Let's get a sample of that hair on the map! Examine Map. Carmen: , let's get the hair you collected off that map under the microscope, quick! Examine Hair. Carmen: The hair on that map of BØB's crash site is Ronin's! Carmen: What would Ronin want with a SOMBRA satellite? We'd better bring him in! Ask Ronin about his interest in BØB. Carmen: Ronin, what did you want with SOMBRA's satellite? Ronin: Are you kidding? A single source of SOMBRA data is worth a fortune! Ronin: I intended to sell the crash location to the highest bidder, but you tracked it faster than I had anticipated. Carmen: Or maybe you wanted the drive yourself! Ronin: I told you, I sell information, I don't retrieve it. Picking locks to access data is one thing, fighting spies is something else. Carmen: How about killing Prime Ministers? Just before we wanted to show him the drive? Carmen: You know what I think, Ronin? If we hadn't cut you loose in Japan, Stone might still be alive. It's only a matter of time before we prove you're El Rey! Examine Broken Plaque. Carmen: This plaque says, "Prince Rupert, eternal thanks for your contribution to the cause"... Carmen: And it was given to him by Ronald Hicks, the leader of the USNay movement! Carmen: The prince was financing USNay?! We know who else was funding them... SOMBRA! Carmen: Wait, didn't Rupert accept bribes to support SOMBRA's European branch, back during the referendum? Carmen: Could Prince Rupert have been SOMBRA all along? We need to ask him more questions... now! Ask Rupert about his support of USNay. Rupert: , can't one eat one's poutine in peace? Carmen: After you've explained your financial contributions to USNay! Rupert: One was not making financial contributions, one merely spoke at some of their fundraising dinners! Carmen: Why would a British royal care about a US political movement? Rupert: The people back home recently voted in support of a similar movement... one thought one could impart wisdom on the subject! Rupert (applying eye drops): One gets tired of simply being a figurehead, attending garden parties and playing polo. The horses gave me an eye infection! Carmen: Prince Rupert, I hope you're as clueless as you sound. But if you're the mastermind we're looking for, will find out! Examine Locked Phone. Carmen: , you've unlocked that phone, but the data is still inaccessible. This is a specialist job, let's send it to Elliot! Analyze Phone. Elliot (holding hard drive): I'm glad you sent me that phone, . Anything to distract me from trying to access the protected file in SOMBRA's drive! Elliot (putting down drive): That phone's been heavily encrypted, but I'll come back to that in a second. Elliot: It was used to send a single message: "I've made contact. Will strike if needed." Carmen: Maybe El Rey sent that message! Do you have a name for us, kiddo? Elliot: I don't have a name, but I do have a hint! Elliot: The encryption on that phone is Mossad! Carmen: Mossad? There's only one person here who uses Mossad encryption codes, and she's in custody! , let's go see Asal! Talk to Asal about her strike mission. Asal: How long do you intend on keeping me here, ? My eyes are dry, I could use some eye drops. Carmen: That can wait, Asal! We know you were planning an attack on the Prime Minister! Asal: I told you, I was trying to keep Stone safe. That meant striking anyone who tried to hurt him! Asal: If I were El Rey, I'd have killed you all a long time ago! Jack gave me perfect access to everyone at the Bureau! Carmen: Is that a threat? Asal: Don't be melodramatic! Now, if you don't let me go, I'll pick that lock and walk out of here myself! Carmen: You're not going anywhere! If you did intend to harm Stone, we've got you right where we want you! Later, at headquarters... Chief Ripley (reading newspaper): I hope you've made progress with this case, . What a disaster! Following Stone's death, countries are mobilizing their armies! Carmen: We've followed up some leads, Chief, but they've raised more questions. Chief Ripley (putting down newspaper): Then find me answers! Go back to Stone's apartment and find me proof of El Rey's identity! Carmen: Alright, Chief, we're going! Let's get back to the Prime Minister's terrace, ! Investigate Terrace Garden. Carmen: A pile of leaves to search through and a set of lock picks stained with white... Let's get to work, ! Examine Pile of Leaves. Carmen: The watch you found under those leaves is stained with blood. Better get it to Lars! Analyze Bloody Watch. Lars: Talk about surprises ... this watch is full of them! Lars (extending watch's garrote wire): To start with, the blood matched Stone's, which isn't surprising, considering this watch is actually the murder weapon! Lars: This garrote watch is a highly efficient concealed weapon. This wire can be extended to strangle someone in seconds. Lars (putting down watch): But that's not all. I gathered DNA from the wire, and in addition to the Prime Minister's profile, I managed to obtain one from the killer! Lars: It wasn't much, but I've determined you're looking for a killer with green eyes! Carmen: That's it, ! After all this time, we can finally look into El Rey's green eyes as we slap on the handcuffs! Examine Lock Picking Tools. Carmen: We know that El Rey picked the lock on Stone's classified files, these tools must belong to him! Better get that sample to the lab! Analyze White Substance. Lars: I know it's the eleventh hour, , so I'll get to the point. That white substance you collected from El Rey's lock picks is a skin treatment cream. Lars: The cream contains aloe leaf juice, onion bulb extract, methylparaben- Carmen: Lars, you're losing the point! Lars: Oh, sorry! These are active ingredients of scar treatment creams! Since you know that set of lock picks belonged to the killer- Carmen: That's another blemish on our killer's record, ... El Rey has a scar! After completing all the tasks... Chief Ripley: This is it, ! After chasing SOMBRA's leader across the globe, it's time to unmask El Rey's true identity! Chief Ripley: It's been a mind-bending case, but you've amassed all the evidence you need to arrest El Rey! Carmen: , let's bring an end to SOMBRA's reign of terror, for good! Take care of the killer now! Carmen (pointing gun): Your SOMBRA days are over, El Rey. Killing Stone was your undoing! Hector: "El Rey"?! What are you talking about, ? I don't appreciate being hauled in here and interrogated at gunpoint! Carmen: Drop the act, Montoya! We know everything! From the way Castillo handed you control over SOMBRA years ago... Carmen: ...to SOMBRA's plans of using their satellite to render any country in the world powerless! Hector (removing scarf): You've certainly done your homework, . Hector (removing wig): But if you fancy yourself strong for catching me... Hector: ...then you know nothing of true strength! Carmen (putting gun down): Your... your head... Hector: Don't make the mistake of thinking these scars are a weakness, . They're a daily reminder that the truly strong, like me, are rare! Hector: I was tested by fire as a child. My parents died in the flames like the weak creatures they were... but I survived! That's when I realized life was not a gift, you have to fight for it! Carmen: Great... Even as a boy, you were a sociopath! Hector: I'm no sociopath, I'm a realist. Look at this world! It's weak, pathetic. Leaders are spineless, all bark and no bite! Hector: When I met Castillo decades ago, I was immediately drawn to SOMBRA's ideology... the smart rule, the strong command... the weak die. Hector: I was young, but Castillo recognized I had the strength to make this philosophy a reality, so he handed me the title of El Rey! Hector: Luzaguay was our first success, proof that SOMBRA's vision for the world can work! Carmen: So that's been SOMBRA's plan all along? Turn the entire world into brainless slaves? Let the weak and old perish while you rule over everyone? Hector: Only the strong deserve to rule... The new order has begun! Carmen (pointing gun): In case you haven't realized, your new order is finished! You've been forced out of the shadows, El Rey. Hector: You've forced nothing! You think your pitiful discussions with a powerless Prime Minister concerned me? Carmen (putting gun down): They concerned you enough to kill him. And thanks to that, we've got you behind bars, where you belong! SOMBRA is finished! Hector: Look at the destruction we've caused already! I've brought the world to the brink of war, and putting me away won't change that! Hector: Look at you, thinking you're so clever. You know nothing, ! Hector: You don't even realize your own Chief Ripley helped SOMBRA from the beginning! Carmen: We... what?! Chief Ripley: I wished you hadn't said that, Montoya! Edge of Darkness (7/8) Chief Elizabeth Ripley: You must be shocked and confused about El Rey's claim, . I didn't want you to find out this way. Carmen: I don't understand! El Rey said you'd been helping SOMBRA from the start! Clearly, he's lying... right? Chief Ripley: It's... complicated. Carmen: You're saying it's true?! It... It can't be! Chief Ripley: My hands are tied, . I can't tell you anything. You must discover the truth yourself. Chief Ripley: In the meantime, I'm standing down as Chief of the Bureau. Ingrid will take over my duties. Carmen: I don't understand! Tell us El Rey is lying! Chief Ripley: All I ask is you keep an open mind, . I trust you will discover the truth! Carmen: , I don't understand. Is Ripley admitting she helped SOMBRA? Did she betray the Bureau?! Carmen: I'm so confused and she won't tell us anything! Carmen: You're right, we need to talk to El Rey again! I don't trust him, but he's our only chance at finding out more! Question El Rey about Chief Ripley's ties to SOMBRA. (Hector is now in his prison uniform, handcuffed.) Hector: Back so soon, ? Miss me already? Carmen: No more games, El Rey. Start talking about your claims concerning Chief Ripley! Hector: You disappoint me, . You're the investigator, find the evidence yourself! Carmen (pointing gun): You better start talking NOW, or I swear- Hector: Shoot me, and you'll never get answers. Rise above your anger, . Change your perspective! Carmen: You're completely insane! , let's leave this madman to rot away in the shadows! Hector: Remember, , it's only a question of perspective! Carmen: That went as well as expected. El Rey gave us nothing! Carmen: What, ? You seriously think his ravings about "changing perspective" and "rising above" things are clues? Carmen: I guess he could've been hinting at the skybox. It's high above the stadium and gives people a new perspective on the rink. Carmen: Argh, I hate playing games, but I guess we don't have a choice! Jonah: , I heard what El Rey said about Ripley. I can't help thinking it could be a smokescreen to distract you. Jonah: Remember El Rey stole those classified documents from Stone's apartment... Maybe there's something he doesn't want us to know? Jonah: If El Rey's plans didn't end with Stone's murder, we must find out what else he had up his sleeve! Carmen: Alright, let's pull together. Jonah, you go with to Stone's apartment. I'll wait for you at the skybox! Investigate Rooftop Terrace. Jonah: If this CD has anything to do with SOMBRA's plans, El Rey would have every reason to break it. We'd better put it back together, ! Examine Broken CD. Jonah: This CD is labeled "Peter Walker - inmate #247." The name doesn't ring a bell, . Do you think it could be linked to SOMBRA? Jonah: Well, there's no time to waste. Let's send this CD to Elliot! Analyze Restored CD. Jonah: So, little man, did you find anything on that prisoner? Elliot: He wasn't actually a prisoner... Peter Walker was a psychiatric patient! This CD contains his treatment history. Elliot: Two months ago, Walker claimed he was part of a powerful order hell-bent on world domination. Elliot: Walker said "the Eagle will fall at the hands of the King." The doctors dismissed this as the imaginings of a delusional madman. Elliot: But they raised an alarm when Walker was found murdered the following morning! Someone clearly wanted to keep him quiet! Jonah: "A powerful order bent on world domination?" Could that be SOMBRA? Jonah: We must figure out if this Peter Walker was SOMBRA. Ronin worked with them, right? D'you think he'd know? Jonah: If he does, I'm sure I can make him talk. Let's go see Ronin, ! Ask if Ronin knows about Peter Walker. Jonah: Good thing you haven't skipped town, Ronin. We'd like your help with something. Ronin: I never give information away, but maybe we could negotiate? Your SOMBRA drive in exchange for whatever I can tell you? Jonah: Nice try, Ronin. How about you give us what you know in exchange for me not punching you? Ronin: Let's all be reasonable. So what've you got? Jonah: We've looked into the file of a psychiatric patient in Montreal, a certain Peter Walker. Ronin: The SOMBRA recruit gone mad? That idiot learned the hard way you shouldn't attract attention! Jonah: So Walker actually was SOMBRA! Jonah: , this gives a whole new meaning to his crazy ramblings. We need to get back to the station! Ronin: Glad I could help, I guess. In a way, I'm impressed you've put El Rey away, . Have this to show there's no hard feelings. Jonah: , what did Walker say on that CD? "The Eagle will fall at the hands of the King." Jonah: You're right, . Now that we know Walker was SOMBRA, it's easy to see "the King" is El Rey! Jonah: And the Eagle... that must be the President of the United States, James Hewett! Jonah: Wait, you think El Rey's plan was to assassinate Hewett?! Jonah: But that means you've saved the President of the United States, ! That's incredible! Jonah: This must've been SOMBRA's plan all along. Turn the US against their allies, dividing the country and isolating them, then create a power-vacuum in order to seize control. Jonah: And it would've worked if it weren't for you, ! After chasing SOMBRA around the globe, their reign of terror is over! Investigate Hockey Skybox. Carmen: Do you think those documents are what El Rey wanted us to find, ? Carmen: They might be full of lies... but they could explain what Ripley's part has been in all of this! Let's have a look! Examine Stack of Papers. Carmen: These documents are from the Canadian Secret Service, ! These must be the files El Rey stole from Stone! Carmen: And look at this photo! It says "Operation: SOMBRA"... and is that Chief Ripley?! Carmen: Ripley looks so young! This must've been taken years ago. Carmen: But what's "Operation: SOMBRA"? And who's that P. Molina? Carmen: This could be the answers we're looking for! Let's get this photo to Elliot, ! Analyze Photograph. Elliot: I've got good news and bad news, . Carmen: Start with the good news, we could use some. Elliot: While I can't find any trace of an Operation SOMBRA, this photo was taken back when the Chief was a Special Agent for the CIA. It was probably a mission. Elliot: The bad news is this P. Molina she's talking to is none other than Arsenio Castillo! Carmen: What?! Chief Ripley met with SOMBRA's founder? Carmen: I doubt he'll be talking, , but I agree Castillo's our only lead! Let's go jog his memory! Question Arsenio Castillo about Operation SOMBRA. Arsenio: , what a surprise! I never thought we'd meet again! Carmen: This isn't a social call, Arsenio! And why are you so upbeat? Didn't you hear we'd caught El Rey? Arsenio: I heard. Hector bit off more than he could chew, but I'm certain he's got a few tricks up his sleeve! Carmen: Not on our watch! Now, we're here about this photograph- Arsenio: Ah yes! Special Agent Elizabeth and her "Operation: SOMBRA." I wondered how long it would take before you discovered this! Arsenio: A quick history lesson. Back in the 1980s, there was a little-known monarchy called Grenadia, on the southern border of Colombia. Nobody cared about it, until they struck oil! Arsenio: Suddenly everyone wanted a piece of Grenadia, the US included. But they needed an excuse to enter the country... a made-up enemy. That's when the talented Mrs Ripley came on the scene. Arsenio: I don't know how she found us. SOMBRA was still a small group of intellectuals lacking funds to put our ideas into practice. Arsenio: But she offered me a deal. The CIA would give SOMBRA funds, and in exchange SOMBRA would threaten Grenadia. Arsenio: The US then stepped in and "saved" Grenadia from SOMBRA's attacks, basically invading them in the process. Carmen: So the CIA used you to get their hands on Grenadia's oil?! And then what, they let you walk away? Arsenio: Hardly! They used us for a few more operations, then they tried to wipe us out! Arsenio: But erasing SOMBRA from their records wasn't enough! They destroyed our headquarters, sent assassins after me! They razed us to the ground! Arsenio: I managed to fake my death, transfer our remaining funds and the title of El Rey to young Hector. SOMBRA went underground. Carmen: So Ripley thought SOMBRA was destroyed! Arsenio: Yes, she and the CIA underestimated us. We were already much stronger than they'd ever anticipated, and Hector made us stronger still! Carmen: I... I need a moment to take this all in. Arsenio: Take your time! And take this, it looks like you could both use a pick-me-up, ! Back at headquarters... Carmen: I can believe Castillo when he says the CIA used SOMBRA to invade Grenadia, . I've heard such stories before. Carmen: But that means Ripley really was involved! Carmen: And while I'm sure she thought SOMBRA was eliminated... why didn't she share this with us when she found out they were still active? Jack: I'm not sure it's related, , but Asal's up to her old tricks! Jack: I saw her in the Hall of Fame, but when she spotted me, she bolted! Carmen: I could use a distraction. , let's go check out the Hall of Fame! Investigate Hockey Hall of Fame. Carmen: There's no sign of Asal, but a lighter with a lock on it? That has spy gadget written all over it! Let's unlock it! Examine Locked Lighter. Carmen: Bingo! This lighter hid a USB key! This must be Asal's! Let's get it to Elliot and see what's on it. Analyze USB Lighter. Elliot: I don't know how Asal got hold of what's on the USB key, , but you'll want to see this! Start of recording... Nahum: I thought you'd eliminated SOMBRA years ago, Ripley! Why are they popping up all over my agents' reports?! Chief Ripley: I'm aware of the situation and it's under control. I'm assembling a team of investigators to deal with them! Nahum: This is all your doing! If you hadn't financed these madmen in the first place, none of this would be happening! Chief Ripley: Don't tell me things I don't already know, Director. And you were more than happy to use them as an excuse for your operations! Nahum: This team of yours... none of them can know about SOMBRA's origins. Not even your best agents. We must keep this under wraps! Chief Ripley: You do your job, Director, and I'll do mine. Mark my words, SOMBRA will be stopped! End of recording... Carmen: So Ripley created the Bureau specifically to stop SOMBRA... Carmen: ...except she never told us that was our purpose! I still can't believe she hid all this from us! Elliot: Well, clearly the director of Mossad didn't want the truth to get out. Carmen: That's no excuse! She could've still told us! She let us fumble in the dark for months, just to protect her reputation?! Elliot: All I keep thinking of is that Michelle would still be alive if we'd known what we were walking into, . Carmen: I know, 's right. Asal had that video, and didn't tell us anything! We need to find out why! Jack: Let me come with you, . I need to talk to Asal myself! Ask Asal what she knows about Chief Ripley. Jack: We found your USB key, Asal. All this time, you knew Ripley was responsible for SOMBRA's rise to power, and you didn't tell me?! Asal: I didn't know it when we were dating, if that's what you mean. I only became suspicious when my boss told me to lay off the Bureau. Asal: I assumed you knew about Ripley's guilt and were covering up for her mistakes! Jack: We were just trying to stop SOMBRA! Ripley never told us anything! Jack: And it's not like you were forthcoming with information! You treated the hunt for El Rey like a game! Asal: Can you blame me?! I thought if you got to him first, you'd make him disappear, along with any proof that SOMBRA ever existed... conveniently absolving your Chief of responsibility! Jack: Well, El Rey's behind bars, and we'll make sure he gets the punishment he deserves! Asal: So you really did it? You caught El Rey! Asal: I clearly misjudged you, Jack. You always said I should've trusted you more... maybe you were right. Jack: Just remember that next time you meet someone. Asal: I'll keep that in mind. I wish you all the best, . And Jack, I wish you all the best with Lars. Jack: I have no idea what you mean... but... thanks? Asal: Oh, and by the way, , I wanted to give you this! Let's say it's a thank you for bringing down SOMBRA! Later... Jack: , I kinda thought catching El Rey would make me happy... but all I can think about are Chief Ripley's lies! Dupont: Clearly, the Chief tried to right her wrongs. The CIA assumed SOMBRA was destroyed after Grenadia! They had no idea El Rey slipped into the shadows! Jonah: Right, ! We must remember who the real bad guys are! Carmen: I'm afraid it's not black and white, Jonah. I'd like to talk to Ripley. She asked us to find the truth for ourselves. Well, we have! Where is she? Ingrid: , I don't know how to tell you this... Ingrid: Ripley's gone! Carmen: What do you mean, gone? Ingrid: She's gone! Her office is empty! The only thing left was a message on her computer! Look! Start of recording... Chief Ripley: , by the time you're watching this, I'll be gone. Chief Ripley: Please understand when I made that deal with Castillo, I thought I was working for the greater good. Chief Ripley: I was arrogant and ambitious. I thought SOMBRA would be a convenient enemy to exploit, a decoy I could dispose of when they were no longer useful. Chief Ripley: But I underestimated them, and the world has paid the price for my mistake. Chief Ripley: I hoped by establishing the Bureau, you would put a stop to the monster I helped create! Chief Ripley (with tears in her eyes): You've succeeded beyond my wildest expectations, ! Chief Ripley: I always intended to step down once El Rey was caught. And while I would've liked to celebrate this victory, I realize I'm in no position to claim it as my own. Chief Ripley (with tears in her eyes): I will have to live with the weight of my decisions. You will not see me again, but I know you'll go on to accomplish even greater things! Chief Ripley: Goodbye, . It's been an honor! End of recording... Jack: Well... I guess that's that, . Ripley's gone! Carmen: I still can't believe she kept so much hidden from us. I wonder how different things might've been if we'd known the truth. Carmen: There's still one thing to be done. El Rey needs to face trial for all of SOMBRA's crimes! Carmen: We'd better hurry, . You don't want to miss the grand finale! Judge Adaku: This has been a long time coming, El Rey. As SOMBRA's supreme leader and a known assassin, you're going away for a long time! Hector: Lock me up, do your worst. It changes nothing! Judge Adaku: I think it changes quite a lot! The world is a safer place with you behind bars, and has put a stop to your plan to assassinate President Hewett. Judge Adaku: The world has suffered much at your hands. Innocent children used as weapons. Officers of the law ruthlessly murdered. Judge Adaku: Healing will take time, but thanks to 's relentless efforts, we're now on the path to recovery and peace! Hector: Your rotting world will never heal without me! Your laws are weak, your system is powerless, your- Judge Adaku: Tell it to your cellmate, El Rey. I've heard enough! I'll rest easier tonight knowing you're behind bars for the rest of your life! Judge Adaku: And , on behalf of this Court, I'd like to thank you for everything you've done. You're a testament to the power of our institutions! Hector: Enjoy your victory, . We'll see each other again! Of that I'm certain! At headquarters... Jack (holding a champagne bottle): Cheers, ! Have some more champagne! Carmen (holding a glass of champagne): I can't believe we're finally done with SOMBRA! After all this time, it's over! Ingrid: It may be over, but we won't make the same mistakes Ripley did! People will monitor the globe for SOMBRA activity for years to come, making sure they don't resurface! Lars: I'm just happy this is all behind us. We can all move forward! Jack (putting down bottle): Yeah, we can... Elliot: , everyone! Put down your drinks! Jack: Just because you're not legally allowed to drink- Elliot: Listen to me! President Hewett... he's been kidnapped! Category:Criminal Case Category:Transcripts